


Stay

by redhairedwriter7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Brotherly Love, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Everybody Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedwriter7/pseuds/redhairedwriter7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally over.</p>
<p>The Battle of the Five Armies had drawn to a close. The great legion of Men, Dwarves, and Elves had rallied together to defeat a common enemy in a battle much greater than one would ever fully come to know. However, it was a small victory for those who remained standing. Including the Line of Durin.</p>
<p>Post BOFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Hobbit related fic! Woot! Hope you all enjoy it!

It was finally over. 

Like a novel reaching the final pages of its ending chapter, the Battle of the Five Armies had ended. The great legion of Men, Dwarves, and Elves rallied together in order to defeat a common enemy. And it battle was much much greater than any could ever fully come to understand. However, regardless of the great triumph of the combined forces, it was a small victory with an even greater price.   

In short, it was an absolute massacre. Death had scattered himself across the fields of mangled bodies, leaving behind pools of red and black blood. Young faces were pressed down in the wet dirt, eyes unblinking and bodies unmoving. Armor that had glittered bright in the sunlight had been dented, torn, and stained with black and red blood. Swords, arrows, and axes pierced the hearts of the many races that lay dead on the battlefield.  

As for the remaining armies of the Orcs and Wargs, those who had survived retreated and crawled back to where they came from, licking whatever wounds they had obtained. They learned that day that their legions may be mighty in strength but they lacked the heart and courage of Dwarves, Men, and Elves. So, for now, they would rest but they would linger in the shadows,watching and waiting for their next opportunity to strike. 

For the thirteen Dwarves in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, they too had survived. Even with blades, arrows, and axes coming in every direction, they managed to make their way through the unforgiving and bloody massacre. They found each other in the end. They exchanged tight embraces and bitter tears of reunion as the dead lay below them. But after the battle was won and the enemy gone, news had begun to spread that their mighty leader and friend, along with his nephews, had been gravely injured. Their tents were tucked away from the main battlefield. All three members of the Line of Durin separated and were placed into their own individual tents.  

However, at the moment, the youngest of the company was awake. He had escaped from Dwalin's watchful eyes and now sitting beside his brother who slept. Kíli was dressed heavily in bandages around his middle, arms, and hands. He had received his fair share of injuries over the years, a few bumps and bruises but nothing like this. He could still hear the screams ringing in his eyes as he fought to find his brother and uncle in the fray. And when he did, he barely had the chance to call out Fíli's name before he was struck down and knocked unconscious. He woke sometime later. But when he did, he was in a tent and an elven healer was tending to his wounds. The healer eventually left and Dwalin came in and told him what had happened after he was knocked out. 

And now, here he was.

Holding his brother's limp hand and running his thumb over his fingers. As for Fíli, his eyes were closed and chest was rising in a steady motion. A good sign according to the healers. He was sleeping, allowing his body to rest and recover. Any stress dealt onto him could potentially cause an infection and make his condition worse. Kíli was determined to make sure that did not happen. His brown eyes shifted over his brother's form and took in the sight of the clean bandages, along with his left arm and right shoulder. He did not know the extent of his brother's injuries but from what Dwalin had said, it was horrific. 

Kíli squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered.   

“The Elves have said that although he may not be awake, he can still hear you speak,” a voice said from behind Kíli. The archer turned to see Balin standing in the tent. He was battle-worn, a few scrapes and bruises on his face but he was otherwise alright. He looked as if he had aged within the past few days; war could certainly change a person. 

The dark haired dwarf turned to the white-haired dwarf who smiled softly at him. "Of course, what do the Elves know?" 

Kíli smiled and turned to Fíli. His expression quickly changed; his lips formed a sad smile. Balin saw this and took a seat next to the archer. They sat in silence and said nothing. In fact, they both stared at Fíli. 

Balin finally spoke up and looked to Kíli, "Your brother is a strong warrior, Kíli. He will wake; you must be patient." 

The archer was not convinced. "Do you believe he'll wake, Balin?" Kíli asked quietly. 

Balin nodded and placed a hand on Kíli's shoulder. "I do. I know he will. After all, the line of Durin is not so easily broken." The white haired dwarf patted Kíli on the shoulder and stood up. "Try telling him a story; it may help." Balin suggested. He smiled once more at the archer and walked out of the tent, leaving the archer to sit in silence.  

_Maybe he is right..._ Kíli looked down at his brother's hand and lowered his head. “I wonder if you can still hear me,” Kíli spoke with a chuckle. “The elves say that you can hear me but I'm not sure if I should believe them." 

"Balin says I should try telling you a story... I'm just not sure what I should say." Kíli ran a hand through his hair. He released his brother's hand and dropped his hands into his lap. He sat there for some time, not saying a word. Just thinking. Thinking of what he could possibly say to his brother. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.  

And soon enough, a story began to unfold.  

"Do you remember that time Uncle tried to teach us how to play the harp? And Mum came into the room to see what horrible noise we were making?" Kíli laughed. "She told us to quit playing and find some other instrument to learn! And we both so frustrated that when Uncle left, we broke the strings? Mahal, I've never seen Uncle so angry with us..." 

Then another.

"Remember that time when I had climbed up a tree and I didn't know how to get down? You knew I was so scared that you climbed up and stayed with me until Uncle and Dwalin came to rescue us... and then told me that you were right after Mum had punished us." 

And another.

 "... I was convinced that Dwalin had eyes in the back of his head after that..."

And another.

"... Mum never let me try cooking after that..." 

And another. 

"... I wonder if that lass is still in Ered Luin. I know you've fancied her for some time, don't even deny it. Ah Mahal, what was her name again? I thought it started with a B or something..." 

"Bryn." 

"Yeah! That was her name!"

_Wait...  _

Kíli's brown eyes widened. 

"Fíli?"

He looked over at Fíli who was staring up at him with a small smile on his lips. The blonde dwarf was finally awake.

"Hello little brother, miss me?"

Kíli opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. All he could do was grin and then launch his arms around his brother. Fíli grunted from the sudden weight thrown on him and wrapped an arm around Kíli's back. They held each other close, just taking in the company of one another. Kíli took a deep breath and clutched onto his brother, his eyes shut. The archer pulled his head back as tears streamed down his cheeks. He shook his head, trying so hard not to openly sob. Fíli lifted up a bandaged hand, cupped his brother's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. 

"I thought you would never wake." Kíli said.

The blonde chuckled and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'd never leave you, _nadadith_." 

"Kíli?"

The two dwarves turned to the front of the tent. Balin stood there with a small smile on his lips. "There is someone who wishes to see you both." he stated. Balin pulled back the tent flap and revealed Thorin with Bilbo holding him up.

"Uncle!" Kíli jumped to his feet and rushed over to help Bilbo move Thorin into the tent. With the help of Bilbo and his youngest nephew, Thorin sat down in the chair Kíli had previously occupied. Fíli had said nothing at this point. He simply stared at his uncle with cloudy blue eyes. The three dwarves stared at one another, none of them moving or saying a word.

The two dwarves looked at their uncle who had a soft expression on his face. No words were spoken. Just simple exchange of similar looks. Looks of protectiveness. Looks of joy. Looks of relief. And looks of love.  Thorin chuckled and then grabbed the back of Fíli’s neck. He brought their forehead’s together and reached across to grab Kíli’s hand. The three sat like that for a while as the Hobbit stood behind them. 

“My _nudûy_. I am so grateful you are both safe.” Thorin whispered to them, tears pricking at his eyes.

The three dwarves sat like that, holding onto one another. Fíli clung onto his uncle while Kíli buried his face into Thorin’s shoulder, his hand reaching out and grabbing his brother’s waist. 

Bilbo couldn't help but tear up at the sight. It was good to see the three of them like this. He figured it was a rare sight to see and he was glad to be witnessing it. He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled. He took this at his cue to leave but Thorin was quick to reach out and grab the Hobbit's hand. Bilbo looked down at Thorin who squeezed his fingers.

"Stay, please." Thorin said.

Bilbo looked over to Fíli and Kíli who were both smiling at him. The Hobbit nodded and stood behind Thorin. He held onto Thorin's hand and murmured, "I'm glad you are both safe. We were all worried about you."

Fíli nodded. "And what about you? Were you hurt?"

The Hobbit shrugged. "I took a nasty blow to the head but I'm alright. No permanent damage."

"Are you planning on staying in Erebor?" Kíli asked.

Thorin shifted his gaze to the archer. Bilbo sputtered and quickly dropped his hold on Thorin's hand. Fíli was quick and swatted his brother on the thigh. "Kíli!" he hissed.

The archer looked surprised. "What? It was an honest question!" he replied.

"No, no, it's quite alright, Kíli," Bilbo chuckled. He ran his hands over his trousers and cleared his throat. "And to answer your question, I think it is best I go back to the Shire."

Kíli looked hurt. "What? But don't you care about us?"

He smiled at the archer, his heart clenching. "Of course I do, it's just..."

Bilbo was at a loss for words. He had no idea what he was to say at this point. He had grown fond of the two dwarves. They reminded him of his cousin's children who would come to Bag End and visit with him. They shared the same personality and same amount of mischief. Always getting into trouble when none was wanted. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the memory.

He glanced over to Fíli who reached over and grabbed his brother's hand. The two brothers leaned against one another for support. Thorin glanced to Bilbo who sighed in response. Thorin then stood up. He turned his back to his nephews and then looked down at Bilbo with a piercing gaze. Thorin began to lower himself on one knee. Kíli rushed to help but Thorin muttered something under his breath and the archer sat back down next to his brother.

"Thorin... your wounds..."

"Damn my wounds!" the dwarf spat. He took hold of Bilbo's hand and squeezed it. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you on this journey. I ask for your forgiveness. From the first moment I met you in your home. I never thought a Hobbit could be as brave and loyal as a dwarf but I was proved wrong. I want you to stay with me in Erebor.  I never had the chance to tell you this but I am in love you, Bilbo Baggins. So, please, I am begging you... stay."

Thorin got to his feet and waited for Bilbo to answer. The Hobbit was in shock. He could barely think, breath, and let alone speak. What was he suppose to say? Bilbo opened his mouth several times, trying to form words but nothing came out. The Baggins side was urging him to run and never return. Never to write to the company. Never to think of the adventures he had. Never even to think of a dark haired, blue eyed, Mountain King. 

But the Tookish side had other ideas. 

Bilbo's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Thorin quirked a brow at this. The Hobbit raised a hand and slapped Thorin's cheek. Fíli and Kíli sat speechless at the Hobbit's actions. They stared, mouths gaped open. 

"That," he snapped. "Was for trying to throw me off a cliff."

Thorin rubbed his cheek. "And for that, I am terribly sorry."

"I know." Bilbo said.

The Mountain King was confused. "Then why did you - "

"You, Thorin Oakenshield, have horrible timing skills." Bilbo said with a roll of his eyes. He stood on his tip toes, wrapped a hand around Thorin's neck and pulled their lips together.

When they separated, Bilbo still had his hand wrapped around Thorin's neck and was running his fingers through dark hair. The Hobbit kissed the large dwarf one more time before he looked over to Fíli and Kíli. Thorin's lips formed the rarest of smiles and snaked a hand around Bilbo's waist.

"So, does that mean you'll stay?" Fíli asked.

Bilbo looked at the two of them before glancing up at Thorin. "Yes, I'll stay."

 

_Fin_


End file.
